


Red

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [19]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, The Theme Completely Changes Mid-Fic... Whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: And even though the worry is still present in the back of his mind, the warm, comforting, presence of Dean is enough to quieten those thoughts down, even if just for now.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> i mean it started off kinda angsty and then turned fluffy?? idk

The human body is so incredibly fragile that it almost makes Dean laugh.

One little bump, one little scratch, and the blood is spilling out. It's weird how the blood that is spilt is thicker than water but it flows just like wine.

Blood was a thing that Dean Ambrose was used to. He was reckless, a wild card, he was a lunatic, not caring if he were to bleed, because what's one little droplet of blood in an endless sea of red?

Surely it was nothing.

Red was familiar; routine, the one constant in his wild and unstable mind. He could see red for hours and hours on end, he could feel the anger coursing through his veins as he pushed himself up off the ground and forced himself to keep fighting, to keep punching, to keep kicking, because if he didn't stop then how could he fall?

No, if he kept on fighting, then he would fly forever, above all those who couldn't take off. He needed to feel the high, the euphoria flooding his veins, and he was willing to do anything to feel it.

Every punch he was hit with, he would hit back with twice as much force, with every harsh word spoken at him, Dean would spit back with even more venomous words, words that were laced with poison.

He could feel a wet warmth just above his top lip and he faltered slightly, pausing to swipe it away. He looked at his hand and saw red. He let out a small huff of a laugh.

Red.

It was always red.

Anger was always the ugliest emotion, but red was always the prettiest colour. Red captures your attention, it's the colour of extremes, and Dean has always been extreme, it symbolises fire and passion, a blaze behind a mask of calm.

With Dean, red was obsession, it was compulsion, it was the want, the _need_ , to succeed.

But with Daniel, red was the complete opposite.

To Daniel, red was love, it was infatuation, it was devotion.

Red to Daniel was the beauty the world desperately strived to be. It was a swirl of different hues, each one unlike the last but still so significant in making it what it was. Daniel loved the colour red.

The American Dragon at his finest, a man so skilled and efficient that even the most terrifying of men struggle to swallow their fear.

It's funny Dean thinks, as he dodges a wild haymaker with ease, delivering a swift blow to the back of his opponents head, how many people underestimated how good of a fighter Daniel really was, and by funny, he means, it frustrated him to no end.

He circles around the wind, huffing as he tried to catch his breath, he really needed to stop thinking about Daniel mid-match. But, to be fair to him, Daniel is literally on commentary, and every time Dean glances at him, the look that Daniel gives him is indecipherable: his smirk, to any other person, shows a sneer, a way of mocking Dean as he continues his match. But his eyes, they show something else; his eyes show an intense mixture of awe and something else that Dean can't put his finger on.

Dean raises his brow at Daniel, a smile slowly creeping up on his features, and Dean realises that perhaps he has been looking at Daniel for too long to be considered normal.

But, when has Dean Ambrose been considered anything even remotely close to normal?

Something in Daniel's eyes lights up, and that sparks Dean's interest, the pupil in his eye is slowly constricting, and the smirk on his face is widening, his teeth slowly being revealed. Dean knows Daniel enough to realise that the change in expression is a warning, and he turns around to see his opponents fist swinging right at him. He puts up an arm, and he grins as his fist is blocked, swinging his left arm around and knocking his opponent down with a satisfying connection, his vision clouding over with a tinge of red.

His eyes are fully on Daniel as he goes for the pin. Daniel is slouched back in the chair, and too anyone else, Daniel looks like he's mocking Dean, but he _knows_ Daniel, and can see the relief behind his mask. Their front as friends/enemies is only for the show, and Dean thanks him silently, Daniel understanding and giving him a small, almost missable, nod of confirmation.

By the time the mat is hit for the third time, Daniel is already on his feet, and Dean knows what's next, he's read the script enough times.

He's read it enough times to remember in big red font, the words: Daniel attacks Dean.

And soon enough it happens, Dean turns his back, giving Daniel an opportunity to strike. The punch Daniel gives him is weak, and nowhere near how powerful his strikes can actually be, but it's just hard enough that Dean doesn't have to sell it that much.

The boos, and some cheers are inevitable, and during the punches that Daniel gives him, he can hear the quiet apologies that Daniel utters with every grunt of pain that Dean makes.

Daniel leaves the ring with Dean still in it, and they make eye contact once again, Daniel has a smirk, but it's not really hard to see how forced it is. His usually clear blue eyes clouded with unvoiced apologies and slight concern.

Dean leaves the ring not long after Daniel does, and once their backstage, Daniel is apologising profusely, and Dean can see hints of anger under the concern laced in his voice. To anyone, it might seem like the anger was directed at him, but he knows Daniel, and he knows that Daniel is angry at the writers who cannot for the life of them write a good godamned storyline.

Daniel's hand comes up to grab Dean's face as he turns it side to side, looking for any bruises or cuts, but Dean counters it by bringing up his hand to grab Daniel's wrist.

"Daniel, I'm fine, there's no need to worry."

Daniel frowns, but lets his hand fall down to rest by his side, and Dean can tell that he doesn't truly believe what he told him. And Dean can tell that there's something that Daniel doesn't want to say.

"Look," Dean sighs, "I know that none of us want to do this stupid storyline, but we have to."

"Yeah, but have you seen it? We're meant to be enemies, this is going to be so hard. I can't hate you, I can't even pretend to hate you."

Dean has to pause before he answers because hearing the words come out of Daniel's mouth really makes him think; it makes him realise how hard the storyline is going to be. Because even if he denies it, he can't hate Daniel either.

Dean just moves forward, placing one hand on Daniel's cheek, "look, I have no idea how we're gonna do this, but we will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll be with you, and I'll make you know that even if you're my enemy out there, I know that you could never hate me, and I could never hate you."

"You promise?"

Dean's heart is beating faster than he would like it to, and the red is back, but this time it's not out of anger. He can see what Daniel sees, the red of love, of passion. His stomach is twisting in knots, and Daniel's lips just look so inviting, that Dean wants to indulge himself on them.

"Promise," Dean whispers, his breath fanning over Daniel's lips, and Dean only then just realises how close they've gotten.

He doesn't even have to move that much to connect their lips, only leaning down in the slightest to kiss him. Daniel practically melts against Dean, like all the dread is seeping out of him, being replaced by relief.

And even though the worry is still present in the back of his mind, the warm, comforting, presence of Dean is enough to quieten those thoughts down, even if just for now.


End file.
